User talk:TheSitcomLover
Welcome Hi! Welcome to Pixar Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Holley Shiftwell page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dvcnut (Talk) 08:31, February 1, 2011 Lotso returning in Toy Story 4 Will Lotso return in Toy Story 4 (if there ever is one) and, like, seek revenge on Woody, Buzz Lightyear, and the other toys? Because I can't wait for something epic like that to happen! -- TheSitcomLover 2:01, May 2, 2011 (UTC) There isn't going to be a Toy Story 4? Look here: http://movies.sky.com/no-plans-for-toy-story-4 Why ain't they gonna make Toy Story 4? Why? -- TheSitcomLover 9:19, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Well from what they're saying is now it looks like there won't be. But remember a few years after Toy Story 2, everyone wanted a third film. And they said they cancelled it soon in the mid-2000s. But in 2010, we got a third film. So it goes to show. Pixarfandom 07:04, May 4, 2011 (UTC) It goes to show what? -- TheSitcomLover 2:49, May 4, 2011 (UTC) That they might make a another sequel. Although no plans have been made, so it's highly unlikely. Although, there is a short (I'm sure you know this) connected with Cars 2 called Hawaiian Vacation because of many fans wanting another Toy Story movie. -- Pixarfandom 11:51, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I've heard about that short (which was originally going to be called Hawaii). It's about Ken and Barbie wanting to go to Hawaii to have a fun vacation, but the other toys put up a little Hawaii set in Bonnie's room, but that did not work. -- TheSitcomLover 5:38, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Will they ever create A Bug's Life 2? Although Flik mentioned A Bug's Life 2 in the outtakes of Toy Story 2, will Pixar ever make an actual Bug's Life 2 film? --TheSitcomLover 10:10, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I don't think so. That film wasn't very successful compared to Toy Story. -- Pixarfandom 11:58, May 4, 2011 (UTC) What do ya mean? -- TheSitcomLover 5:04, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I mean that the box office results weren't as much. -- Pixarfandom 12:14, May 4, 2011 (UTC) "The box office results weren't as much?" What's THAT supposed to mean? I'm confused. /:( - TheSitcomLover 5:38, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I misread something. They were about the same. Sorry, TheSitcomLover. Although because it's been about 13 years since it was released, it is highly unlikely. Do you hope there would be a sequel to every Pixar films, or only your favorites? -- Pixarfandom 12:51, May 4, 2011 (UTC) To every Pixar film. Like The Incredibles, Finding Nemo, A Bug's Life, Up, Ratatouille, Brave (though it hasn't even come out yet), Monsters, Inc., Planes (even though that also hasn't been released yet), and WALL·E. -- TheSitcomLover 6:10, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Why? -- Pixarfandom 13:28, May 4, 2011 (UTC) "Why" what? -- TheSitcomLover 6:58, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Why do you want there to be sequels to every Pixar film, including those which haven't yet been released? -- Pixarfandom 14:22, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Well, it's just that I think they're pretty awesome. And I feel that the ones which haven't been released yet will be pretty awesome. Don't you think, Pixarfandom? - TheSitcomLover 7:50, May 4, 2011 (UTC) A bit. Although I think Pixar only makes a sequel to one of their films if they have a good story. And another thing, Planes is''' not a Pixar film. -- Pixarfandom 15:22, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Huh? I don't understand. It looks and sounds pretty Pixar to me. -- TheSitcomLover 9:11, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Look here, and then you will know it is 'NOT '''a Pixar film: http://pixar.wikia.com/Planes, and look at the first line. -- Pixarfandom 16:32, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Pixarfandom! I looked at the first line, and now I realize it's not a Pixar film! Thanks for showin' me buddy! -- TheSitcomLover 10:13, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ''Lotso's Evil Nasty Rules article I've never heard of this short, and it's on none of the DVDs. There is no such thing as Lotso's Evil Nasty Rules. I recommend this page should really be deleted. Pixarfandom 11:31, May 2, 2011 (UTC) No! Don't delete it, Pixarfandom! It DOES exist! --TheSitcomLover 4:40, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Prove it then. Give me a proper '''official source. Meanwhile, I'm keeping it as put up for deletion, to see what the other users think. Pixarfandom 15:55, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, I couldn't find an official source. But I know it exists. And you know it too, don't ya? -- TheSitcomLover 12:38, May 3, 2011 (UTC) No I do not know it exists. And as you haven't gave me a source, that page will ultimately be deleted. End of story. Pixarfandom 11:52, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Well then, if it does not exist, then how come it's on the Toy Story 3 DVD? Huh? -- TheSitcomLover 5:05, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :I have never heard of this short. Will someone confirm if there is truly a short on the TS3 DVD? Tell me the exact disc and title. Otherwise it must be deleted. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 13:23, May 3, 2011 (UTC) It will be deleted. I even have proof this short doesn't exist. Look at the images below (these are the Special Features on the Toy Story 3 DVD I have). Pixarfandom 15:44, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Ts3bonus1.png|No, definitely no Lotso's Evil Nasty Rules here... Ts3bonus2.png|Not here either... Ts3bonus3.png|Still not here... Ts3bonus4.png|Not here again! See?! It does not exist! I also have the Toy Story 3 DVD. But I did not look at the Special Features. -- TheSitcomLover 8:53, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :It has been deleted. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 16:09, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay, whatever. -- TheSitcomLover 9:13, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Deleting articles I've always wondered, how can you delete an article? -- TheSitcomLover 12:33pm, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :You need to be a sysop/administrator. --Jeff (talk) 01:06, May 5, 2011 (UTC) What's an administrator? I ain't never heard of that before. - TheSitcomLover 3:16, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Stub template Why can't you use the stub template on Pixar Wiki? It works on other wikis, but why not this one? What's goin' on? -- TheSitcomLover 9:24, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Leave this message on Jeff's page. -- Pixarfandom 16:33, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Pixarfandom. Will do. -- TheSitcomLover 10:16, May 4, 2011 (UTC) All right, Pixarfandom! I already left the message on Dvcnut's page! -- TheSitcomLover 10:28, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Villain in Finding Nemo? Who is the primary antagonist in the 2003 film Finding Nemo? -- TheSitcomLover 10:27, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Philip Sherman is the main antagonist, because he keeps Nemo. -- Pixarfandom 06:59, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh, yeah! I remember now! Thanks a lot, Pixarfandom! At first, I was confused, but now you helped me out and told me who the villain in Finding Nemo was! Thanks! You're a good friend on Pixar Wiki! :) -- TheSitcomLover 2:37, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Do NOT create empty pages You have been warned on numerous occasions about creating single-line (or now, even completely empty) pages. You must stop this behavior or you will be blocked. There is no value in creating blank pages. --Jeff (talk) 12:39, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay, dude. I'm sorry. But can you still improve the Toy Story (series) article for me? - TheSitcomLover 5:49, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Will there be Monsters, Inc. 3? Will Pixar ever create an all-new Monsters, Inc. 3 film (after they do Monsters University)? -- TheSitcomLover 3:32, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Let's wait until the second film comes out, then we think about a third film! -- Pixarfandom 11:57, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Editing other user pages You edited Gray_Catbird's user page. That is not cool. Each user can maintain his/her page as they see fit. --Jeff (talk) 15:30, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Dvcnut, dude, I'm just trying to help others and fix the mistakes they've made. I'm not bein' mean or anything. -- TheSitcomLover 12:43, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe, but still, a user's homepage is like their own personal space. It's just not proper etiquette and shouldn't be done. Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 13:51, May 3, 2011 (UTC) So the user(s) won't ever edit their own homepage(s) and fix all the mistakes they've made over the years? --TheSitcomLover 9:39, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I think what Jeff means is that users like editing their mistakes themselves, and dislike it if someone else does it for them. I'm sure the user would notice these "mistakes" some time. Pixarfandom 17:24, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Hm, maybe they will. Who knows? - TheSitcomLover 2:39, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Improving articles Why do you keep asking other users to improve articles for you? Why don't you improve it yourself? Pixarfandom 16:49, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Pixarfandom, please don't be mean or I'll report you! -- TheSitcomLover 8:49, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I apologize if I'm being mean. I don't want to be mean to you. I was just asking you questions from which I didn't understand. And please don't report me. I said sorry, so are we good? Pixarfandom 16:23, May 3, 2011 (UTC) We're good. I forgive you. :) -- TheSitcomLover 9:27, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. -- Pixarfandom 17:04, May 3, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I'm glad I could be a good friend in Pixar Wiki. -- TheSitcomLover 2:41, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Your edits If you want to correct punctuation on pages, that's fine. But your Mike's New Car edit, wasn't very good. It's too overly detailed. And another thing, upload high quality images rather than small, I've seen you doing this quite a lot. Pixarfandom 06:54, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about the Mike's New Car edit. I tried my best (and sorry if it was overly detailed). - TheSitcomLover 12:45, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ''Finding Nemo'' trilogy???? Where's this coming from? There is only one Finding Nemo. Pixarfandom 11:40, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah but I mean, like, the Finding Nemo video games and, you know, other stuff that has to do with Finding Nemo. -- TheSitcomLover 5:02, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Besides, they might even add a sequel and TV series. Who knows? -- TheSitcomLover 6:27, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :A couple of points. First, we want the Pixar Wiki to only contain factual information (that does not include user pages or talk pages). So if there are assumptions, guesses, etc. on a page, it should be removed. Second, the word "Trilogy" has a very specific meaning - 3 of something. The only trilogy Pixar has done is the ''Toy Story'' series. So using the word "Trilogy" for meaning video games, the Finding Nemo film, soundtrack, etc. would be incorrect use of that term and cause confusion. :Is there some page regarding Finding Nemo that contains "Trilogy?" I did a quick search and didn't see it. --Jeff (talk) 13:49, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh. My bad. - TheSitcomLover 6:53, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Dory as Nemo's new mother would make a pretty good mother]]If there ever was a Finding Nemo 2, do you think Dory would be great at being Nemo's new mother (since Nemo's original mother, Coral, passed away)? - TheSitcomLover 2:53, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Could be. That's a good question. Although I think Dory would be just a close friend rather than a mother. -- Pixarfandom 11:56, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Or maybe Marlin can eventually marry Dory, and then Dory will be Nemo's stepmother! Does that sound good to you? -- TheSitcomLover 5:10, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't have any idea. Although a clownfish X pacific regal tang... I don't know if that could work as they're two different types of fish. -- Pixarfandom 12:16, May 4, 2011 (UTC) True, but it can still work, can't it? - TheSitcomLover 5:38, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't know if it could work. You'd have to ask someone who's an expert in sea life. -- Pixarfandom 12:52, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, do you know someone who's an expert in sealife? -- TheSitcomLover 6:13, May 4, 2011 (UTC) No, not at all. -- Pixarfandom 13:27, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Well... maybe you could ask one of the Wikians of Pixar Wiki and ask them if they know anything about sealife. Why don't cha try that? -- TheSitcomLover 6:55, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Why don't you? --Pixarfandom 14:23, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Well... I can try. Hey Pixarfandom, are *you* an expert of sealife? - TheSitcomLover 7:54, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Not especially. You could ask someone at an aquarium (just a suggestion). -- Pixarfandom 15:22, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Well have you been to the aquarium before, Pixarfandom? -- TheSitcomLover 8:52, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes. And I've actually seen the real-life Nemo and Marlin. -- Pixarfandom 15:58, May 4, 2011 (UTC) You mean two clownfishes that looked like Nemo and Marlin? -- TheSitcomLover 10:32, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ''Cars (video game)'' article Why did you add this page?! There is already an article which has that name, but the proper title is called "Cars: The Video Game." I am talking to Jeff about this. Next time, check the wiki's articles before adding a kind of duplicate. - Pixarfandom 16:10, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'm sorry, man! I didn't know! - TheSitcomLover 9:16, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Fine, I will let you off this time, although I've just left a message on Jeff's page about it. -- Pixarfandom 16:20, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Also, can you please delete the Cars (video game) article? Because I'm going to rename Cars: The Video Game "Cars (video game)" okay? -- TheSitcomLover 9:34, May 3, 2011 (UTC) No, not really. I renamed Cars (video game) (what it was called back then) to "Cars: The Video Game," to match the other Pixar video games. --Pixarfandom 17:07, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh other Pixar video games, like Toy Story 3: The Video Game? -- TheSitcomLover 10:28, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, exactly. -- Pixarfandom 17:50, May 3, 2011 (UTC) And will you also do Cars 2: The Video Game? - TheSitcomLover 12:19pm, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Already did that. -- Pixarfandom 07:00, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. Thanks for lettin' me know. TheSitcomLover 2:43, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Will there ever be a Finding Nemo 2? Will they ever create a Finding Nemo sequel? --TheSitcomLover 9:57, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I doubt it; they haven't confirmed anything new to do with Finding Nemo. Is Finding Nemo your favorite Pixar movie? My one is The Incredibles, but I'm sure my new one will be Cars 2. It sounds awesome! Pixarfandom 17:08, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, Finding Nemo is my favorite Pixar film. But will Pixar ever confirm planning to make Finding Nemo 2? I mean like, can't you go to their website and convince them to create Finding Nemo 2, A Bug's Life 2, The Incredibles 2, a Finding Nemo TV show, a Bug's Life TV show, and an Incredibles TV show? -- TheSitcomLover 10:17, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. I've never tried. Although you could try and send a message to Lee Unkrich's Twitter account as loads of fans did by asking him if there would be a Toy Story 4 as now, it turns out there won't be. Try and post a message to Lee Unkrich. He may answer you. -- Pixarfandom 17:22, May 3, 2011 (UTC) And how do you know there won't be a Toy Story 4? There might be one someday in the future. You never know. -- TheSitcomLover 12:12pm, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :You're right. There is a chance there will be a Toy Story 4, or a Finding Nemo 2. And that's fine to wonder about on your home or talk page. But like I mentioned earlier, we should not put predictions or rumors in the regular wiki pages - we only want official information on those pages. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 21:18, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I know. But thanks for telling me. :) - TheSitcomLover 2:46, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Why do you put "Will there be a Finding Nemo 2?" It's really annoying! Sometimes I don't have an answer for everything! And besides, talk about things besides a sequel. -- Pixarfandom 07:04, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry if I'm annoying you, Pixarfandom, but I'm just so curious about things! -- TheSitcomLover 3:14, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Will there also be a Toy Story Christmas special? I know I'm askin' too many questions and stuff, but will Pixar also make an all-new Toy Story Christmas special and air it on television? -- TheSitcomLover 5:53, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't think so. -- Pixarfandom 12:54, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Well hopefully they will. And if they do make it, I think the perfect date for it to release is on December 25, 2014, don't you think? A 2014 Toy Story Christmas special. -- TheSitcomLover 6:52, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Well Toy Story is a film, not a TV series. So they will most likely not make a Christmas special. --Pixarfandom 14:25, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh come, now! Shrek is a film, and they made specials! And check out Kung Fu Panda! They made a special to that! So maybe they'll make a special to Toy Story! -- TheSitcomLover 7:57, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Remember this, TheSitcomLover, Pixar is very different compared to DreamWorks. -- Pixarfandom 15:24, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Huh? Wh-- what do ya mean, Pixarfandom? -- TheSitcomLover 8:33, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Well what they do with animation is different. Research if you want to know why. - Pixarfandom 15:59, May 4, 2011 (UTC) The animation's different, like... how? -- TheSitcomLover 10:35, May 4, 2011 (UTC) How they do things are different. And can you please stop asking these kind of questions? -- Pixarfandom 07:05, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Do you mean I'm annoying and this is sorta like the Terrible Twos? Now my feelings are kinda hurt. :'( -- TheSitcomLover 3:19, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ''Toy Story 5'' Will Pixar also make a Toy Story 5 when they have a chance? -- TheSitcomLover 12:38pm, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :Are you being serious? Since there is no talk of making TS4 and it's pure conjecture to guess what Pixar will do in the future, these questions regarding if they will make a sequel or not are just not able to be answered. --Jeff (talk) 01:03, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Of course I'm bein' serious! I'm just a curious guy! -- TheSitcomLover 3:21, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ''Finding Nemo'' "franchise" I've seen that you have been doing this a lot. Could you please undo all of this? Thanks. -- Pixarfandom 15:25, May 4, 2011 (UTC) No I can't. You know why? Because the franchise is the Finding Nemo video games and others. See how that works (I don't mean to be rude)? -- TheSitcomLover 8:30, May 4, 2011 (UTC) No I don't see how that works. People usually refer to franchise as films. They refer to all in general (which is film, video game, and others) as "World." You see? Can you now undo all of that "Finding Nemo franchise" now? Because it really is unnecessary. -- Pixarfandom 16:02, May 4, 2011 (UTC) First of all, Pixarfandom, you just said that the people refer to all in general as "World," and you said, "Which is film, video game, and others." So that means that the Finding Nemo franchise is a film and video games. Don't you understand? -- TheSitcomLover 10:39, May 4, 2011 (UTC) No, I completely don't. And you have to undo all of that phrase, otherwise I will. -- Pixarfandom 07:05, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you completely do! You just said it! -- TheSitcomLover 3:23, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Would you mind... ...Replying on other people's talk pages? Otherwise they aren't alerted of new messages. And, for your question things (such as "Will there be a Finding Nemo 2?"), you can use the user blog for that. Bye! --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 01:22, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Dragonian King! Thanks for the helpful suggestion! -- TheSitcomLover 3:26, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Sequels Can you please stop talking about sequels?! Not to mention TS5 (which is ridiculous) as they haven't even made a 4'' yet! And a 3rd ''Monsters, Inc. as even the second one hasn't come out yet! -- Pixarfandom 07:07, May 5, 2011 (UTC) All right all right, Pixarfandom! I'm sorry for talking about sequels! No need to shout! -- TheSitcomLover 3:29, May 5, 2011 (UTC)